


Duel

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [183]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Trash Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: (The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/14/18: “gesture, tie, step”I skimped on the tags. But trust me, just read it and have no fears.





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> (The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/14/18: “gesture, tie, step”
> 
> I skimped on the tags. But trust me, just read it and have no fears.

“One step closer and you are history,” Stiles warned, arms out, poised for a fight.

“I’ve eaten punks bigger than you for breakfast,” Derek scoffed, smirking.

“That so? The only thing you’re eating today is my fists!”

“Really? Last time I checked butterflies can’t _make_ fists.” Derek fluttered both hands to demonstrate.

At the gesture, Stiles charged, bellowing, “That’s it! You’re going down!”

He crashed into Derek who let the impact take them both down, across the bed. As they entangled themselves together, the fingers of each in the other’s hair, voracious kissing ensued.

The battle was declared a tie.


End file.
